Code: Hypnosis
by RedneckNinja549
Summary: I know the title is bad. It is all I could come up with. Aelita finds out she has a special power, The power of hypnosis! working on Ch.3, hope to have it up soon.
1. The Discovery

Ch.1 The discovery

Recently Aelita had gotten back her memory about how she got to Lyoko and who created it, But she still couldn't remember everything that happened before that, so after school she decided to go to the Hermitage.

So she was going to see if there was anything there that would help her remember more.

Aelita talked to herself as she walked down the street, _"So dad_(a.k.a. Franz Hopper) _worked with computers and made Lyoko….but what did mom do? Did I have any brothers or sisters? Maybe I'll find out soon."_

Aelita messed around with the rusty gate, finally got it opened, and ran in the house before anyone could see her.

The Hermitage was pretty big…and old. There were cobwebs and dust everywhere, in the corner Aelita saw a spider catch a fly.

She walked over to what seemed to be a desk, opened one of the drawers and saw some folders, they each had title on them. One had Lyoko it. Aelita put it back because she knew what that was about. Another said Aelita on the front.

She opened it to find a birth certificate, some childhood pictures, and some other stuff. She looked at the birth certificate to try and find when she was born. The year was smudged, but the day was April 12, she had a birthday coming up!

Aelita looked through the folder and found a small envelope. It felt a little heavy, but it was in her folder so she opened it to find a key and a note that said, "Look behind were you found Mr. Puck."

Aelita didn't think twice, she ran to her room and went to the picture where she found the little doll. The room was filled with dust and cobwebs. They Lyoko gang hadn't been to the Hermitage in a while. But Aelita hurried to the big hole in the wall.

All she saw was dirt, but Aelita was curious so she started digging away, no sooner had she started her hand hit cold metal. It was a small metal safe that apparently had been there longer than she had been in Lyoko, she pulled it out and tried to use the key….pop!…it worked!

Aelita was so excited. She looked in and saw a small wooden box with an envelope on top.

She picked up the envelope first and started reading it. It read:

_Dear Aelita,_

_If you are reading this, you probably have been nosy and looking around where you shouldn't. Or you finally made it out of Lyoko and got curious about your mother._

Aelita stopped.

"So mom knew about Lyoko, but how did she know I was there. She died when I was young." She continued reading:

_Your Father told me that he was experimenting with a virtual world in a factory not far from here. I helped him make the passage from the Hermitage to there. He also told me that some men were after him, and if we needed to escape he made three scanners to send us into Lyoko where we would be safe. He said a side effect might be forgetting some early experiences, like childhood. _

_Before I died, I wrote this letter and gave your father a box. I told him to hide it from you until he felt you should know about it or if something bad happened. In the box you'll find a crystal pendant that belonged to me._

Aelita stopped again. Looked in the box to find just that. A crystal pendant. Aelita studied it carefully. There was a thin gold chain connected to the crystal to wear just like a necklace. The crystal was like a prism, glittering and reflecting all the different colors. It was very beautiful. After staring at it for a while, Aelita's eye lids began drooping over her eyes. Then she realized what was happening, shook her head, and came out of it. "Wow." Was all she could say. She continued reading: _It was my hypnotizing pendant, because I was a professional hypnotist. It was given to me by my mother. Who said she had hypnotic powers, which were passed on to me. I didn't believe her until one day when I had the pendant in my pocket and told some kid in school who was stalking me to go jump off a building. I didn't even use the pendant but he suddenly got this weird look in his eyes, like he was in a trance. He turned around, went outside, climbed up the ladder on the side of the building and jumped! I then believed. Later she told me that my powers were hereditary and most likely any children that I had would also have them. I don't know if you do, but I want you to have the pendant anyway. Also, If you want to know anything about hypnosis, in my room there is a book about it. I have to end the letter now. But know that even though you didn't know me well. I still love you._ Love, your mother 

Aelita finished reading the letter. Then said, "So mom was a hypnotist and had hypnotizing powers. Weird. I wonder if I have them." Then a light bulb lit up in her head. "Maybe I should try and see if I do." Aelita put the crystal pendant in her pocket and headed back to Kadic. Ready to test out the crystal pendant.


	2. You're getting very sleepy, Odd

Ch. 2 You are getting very sleepy, Odd.

Back at Kadic, Aelita thought to herself. _Now who would be the easiest to hypnotize. Hmmm…I know. _Aelita grinned.

As she was walking down the hallway she met Ulrich.

"Hi, Aelita."

"Hi, Ulrich. Hey…could you tell Odd to come to my room?"

"Sure…but…why?" he asked.

"I found something that I want to show him."

"Well, Ok. I'll tell him."

"Thanks."

"Later!" Ulrich said as he walked down the hall. And Aelita headed for her room.

"First I'll have some fun with Odd, then I'll tell him about the crystal." She said.

(About 30 minuetes later)

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Aelita said. She had brought her mom's hypnosis book with her and while she had been waiting for Odd. She read some on how to put someone into a trance.

"Hey Aelita! What's up!" Odd said as he came in. He was in his usual cheerful mood, when he wasn't in class that is.

Aelita had put the crystal pendant around her neck, she thought maybe he would notice it and of course he did!

"Wow, neat necklace. Is that what you wanted to show me?" Odd asked

"Yep." Aelita replied.

"Where'd ya get from?"

"I found it at the Hermitage. Do you like it? It looks real pretty doesn't it?" Aelita was trying to trick Odd into being hypnotized.

"Well…yeah." Odd said. His eyes were glued to the pendant.

"Odd, I want you do something."

"What?" Odd asked still looking at the pendant.

Now Aelita had taken the pendant from around her neck and held the chain in her hand. She then started to swing it back and forth in front of Odd's eyes.

"Look deeeep into the crystal," Aelita's voice was getting softer, more soothing, "You are getting very sleepy, Odd. You can't keep your eyes off the crystal, but your eyelids are getting very heavy."

Odd looked a little confused, but his eyelids were indeed starting to flutter.

Aelita continued. Almost has if she knew exactly what to say.

"Your eyelids are getting very heavy. You are sooo sleeeepy. You can't keep your eyelids open. "

Odd was indeed having a tough time keeping his eyes open.

"Just keep watching the lovely, hypnotic crystal. You can't take your eyes off the crystal. But with each swing, you are getting sleepier and sleepier and sleepier."

Odd was just staring at the crystal now, mouth wide open. No emotions on his face whatsoever. Aelita sat him down on the bed. Still swinging the pendant.

"In a moment I will start counting from 1 to 5. When I reach 5 your eyes will close and you will be in a very peaceful and pleasant hypnotic trance. With each number you will get more and more relaxed. Ready … 1….2, more and more relaxed….3, very very sleepy….4…5!"

Odd's eyes instantly shut. "Good." Aelita said. "Odd, when I snap my fingers you will act like Kiwi. Then when I snap them again you will go back into the deep hypnotic trance that you are in right now."

Aelita snapped her fingers and odd's eyes popped open. He got down on all fours and started panting.

"Bark, Bark!" he barked. "Good boy, come here." Aelita said.

Odd came right to her and she started rubbing his head. "Good boy."

She them started scratching behing his ear. He kept panting but was now leaning toward where Aelita was scratching.

She stopped and said, "Get on the bed,boy."

When he got up there and sat down, Aelita snapped her fingers again.

Odd's eyes instantly closed and he went back into a deep trance.

"Listen to my voice." Aelita started talking softer again. "Now, open your eyes. But stay asleep. Keep in your hypnotic trance. But open your eyes."

Odd's eyes slowly opened. "Now," Aelita said getting close to Odd.

"Look deep into my eyes and listen. Whenever you hear me say, Go into deep hypnosis, you will instantly be hypnotized and do whatever I say. Now when I count backwards from 3 you will wake up and not remember being hypnotized when I reach 1. Ready…3…2…1!"

Aelita backed up and Odd's eyes popped right open again. "Who, what, where? Did I dose off or something?" Odd asked.

"Kind of." Aelita answered."Hey Odd, Go into deep hypnosis."

Odd didn't understand but suddenly his eyes shut and his head drooped over.

"3….2….1 Wake up." Odd woke up again.

"What the heck was that?" He asked.

"I hypnotized you." Aelita said with an innocent look on her face.

"Really, How?" Odd asked again.

"With this." Aelita held out the crystal in her palm. "It's some sort of hypnotic crystal that belonged to my mom. I was trying it out on you."

"Well, what do you make me do?"

"Made you act like Kiwi."

"I didn't pee on the wall did I?" Odd said looking at his pants.

"No, but let's try the crystal on someone else."

Odd jumped up off the bed. "Now your talkin'! Let's make Ulrich and Yumi make out!"

"I don't know if we should do that odd."

"Come on, think about it."

"Well then, Go into deep hypnosis."

Odd once again went back into a trance and Aelita went up to him and said, "Odd, give me a kiss." Odd kissed her right on the lips.

She pulled away and said, "3…2…1 Wake up."

Odd woke up and didn't even know what just happened.

"So are we gonna do it or what?" he asked still oblivious.

"Ok."

They went out of Aelita's room, She locked the door and started walking down the hallway with Odd. Then she said to Odd.

"Oh and thanks for the kiss."

"What Kiss!"

(That's the end of Ch. 2. Next Ch. Will be up soon! But tell me how you liked this chapter!)


End file.
